


The Great Soccer Debate

by Kezi0629



Series: Keeping Up With The Kents [1]
Category: Smallville, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Dispute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezi0629/pseuds/Kezi0629
Summary: Lois does not think it's best for Jon to play soccer. Will she realize that mother may not always know best?





	The Great Soccer Debate

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by Clarks ambitions to play football in Smallville despite his father's protests.

“Mom, can I play soccer?” A rambunctious 10-year-old kryptonian ran through the front door excitedly. He was given a flyer at school and wanted to try it out. 

“No, sweetheart,” the tall blue eyed brunette responded to her son. 

“Why not!” The boy whined. 

“Jon, you could really hurt someone,” she got down to eye level with the boy. It was true the kid had difficulty controlling his abilities at times. He was young and still learning. 

“I wouldn’t hurt anybody,” Jon insisted. 

The woman sighed. “I know you wouldn’t hurt anyone on purpose, but I don’t want there to be any accidents. Ok?” 

“That’s not fair!” Jon yelled teary eyed before pulling away from his mother and running up to his room. 

The front door opener revealing a tall man with raven black hair. “Lois, I could hear the conversation. Why would you tell him no without talking to me first?” 

“Because, Clark. what if he kicks the ball to hard and it goes right through the goalie?” Lois emphasized her point with hand motions. 

“And what if next time he gives you a hug he turns your internal organs into pudding? Are you never gonna hug him again?” Clark argued. “I know your his mother, but you don’t have any right to say that to him. You don’t know what it’s like to be like us.” 

“That’s not fair!” Lois argued back. “I had your powers for a day.”

“No, your not being fair. Having these powers for one day is nothing compared to having them your whole life. I’m gonna go talk to him.” Clark walked up the stairs towards his son’s room. 

Lois pinched the bridge of her nose after her husband walked off. “Great,” she said sarcastically to herself. 

**************************

“Hey, kiddo,” Clark knocked on the slightly open door. 

“Go away,” came a shaky voice. 

“I know you’re upset.” Clark entered the room without invitation. “I know how you feel.” 

“No, you don’t!” Jon yelled as he sobbed into his pillow. 

Clark sat down on his son’s bed and rubbed the boy’s back. “Yes, I do. My dad said almost the exact same thing to me as your mom did you whenever I wanted to do anything.” 

Jon sat up and flung himself into his father’s arms. “Why would she say that? I know I’m a little clumsy but, I would never hurt anybody. I know how to be gentle.” 

“I know, buddy.” Clark ran his fingers through Jon’s hair soothingly. “She doesn’t get it. She doesn’t know what it’s like to live the way we do everyday. She doesn’t mean it like that she just wants to keep you safe.” 

“It’s not fair!” He cried. 

“I know it’s not fair.” Clark stood Jon up and wiped the tear streaks from his son’s cheeks. “Why don’t you go wash your face and change out of your school uniform. I’m going to take you to grandma’s house so I can talk to your mom about some stuff. Ok?” 

Jon nodded and grabbed a clean outfit from his drawers. By now, Jon has already figured out that ‘talk about stuff’ means talk about him and is more than happy to be left out of those conversations. 

****************************

Clark walked down the stairs typing a message to his mother about his impending arrival. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Lois asked from the kitchen. 

“Whatever you want for 2,” Clark answered. “I’m taking Jon to my mom’s so we can talk.”

“It’s a school night,” Lois argued. 

“I will pick him up in time for bed, and if I don’t my mother is more than capable of making sure he gets his homework done and putting him to bed.” Clark gathered Jon’s school bag and coat for when the boy came down. He paused having heard his son’s voice. “He’s calling for me.”

“Go get him,” Lois nodded understanding that their son was in need of something. 

***********************

Clark knocked on the door of the upstairs bathroom. “Jon?”

“Dad, can you come in here?” Jon said with clear distress in is voice. 

Clark opened the door. “What’s wrong?” He kneeled down in front of Jon who was seated on the toilet seat. 

“My legs hurt really bad,” Jon cried. 

“It’s gonna be ok.” Clark started gently messaging Jon’s thigh to relieve some of the pain. ”It used to happen to me all the time. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten it sooner.” 

“Can you make it go away?” Jon asked. 

“No, but grandma’s got some good tricks to help it feel better.” Clark scooped up his son and began his trek downstairs. 

***************************

“Hey, what’s up, bud? You haven’t let let your daddy hold you like that since you were 6-years-old,” Lois asked feeling her son’s forehead. 

“He’s got some super human growing pains. My mom has a patented method for dealing with them. He’ll be ok.” Clark bent down to grab Jon’s coat from the chair he left it on. “I’m probably gonna call him in from school tomorrow though.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you either tonight when you get home or tomorrow morning. Ok?” She gave her son a kiss on the cheek. “Bye, love you.” 

“Bye, mom. Love you too.” He wasn’t all that mad about soccer anymore he wanted a hug from his mommy. He leaned over and squeezed her tight enough for her to feel but not tight enough to hurt. 

Lois looked sadly at her baby boy. She knew he was hurting and upset and she couldn’t fix it for him because she didn’t fully understand what was wrong. 

“See you on a sec, Lois.” Clark sped off.

**************************

“Hey, mom! I’m here!” Clark called. 

“Hi, sweetie, I was just finishing up dinner.” Mrs. Kent walked to the front door from the kitchen. 

“What did you make?” Clark asked as he set down Jon on the living room couch. 

“Some chili,” she responded. 

“You hungry, Jon?” Clark asked. 

“Not right now.” Jon shook his head. 

“Alright, bud.” Clark stood up and turned to his mother. “He is legs are cramping up, can you do the routine for him?” 

She nodded. “My poor, gran-baby. I’ll go get the heating pads then I’ll give you a message and some aspirin.” She gave Jon’s cheek a kiss before heading off to the linen closet. 

“Dad can I have something to drink?” Jon asked. 

“Yeah,” Clark answered before speeding into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. 

“Thanks.” Jon took the juice and had a sip before handing it back to be placed on the coffee table.

“You ok if I go when grandma comes back?” Clark asked. 

“Yeah, can you ask mom to wash my Batman pajamas for tomorrow?” Jon asked. 

Clark inwardly cringed at his son’s favorite sleepwear. “Of course, baby. Can you try to eat something?” 

“I’m not hungry.” Jon shook his head. 

“I know. I used to get a little nauseous when this happened too, but you need to eat a little and get some sleep or it’ll get worse.” Clark brushed Jon’s shaggy raven bags to the side of his glasses. “I think grandma made some dinner rolls do you want a couple of those.” 

Jon nodded. 

“Ok, want some butter?” Clark asked. 

“Only on one,” Jon responded.

“Ok.” Clark sped to the kitchen to grab his son’s food. “Here.” He handed the plate to the boy. 

“I found all 6 of them.” Mrs. Kent wrapped the heating pads around her grandson’s legs. “I’ve got that aspirin too.” She handed Jon the pill and his juice. 

“I’m gonna go, mom. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Clark gave his son a kiss on the cheek then his mother before heading out. 

***************************

“Lois, I’m home!” Clark called from the front door. 

“I’m in the living room!” She called back. 

“Hey,” he greeted upon entering the room. 

“Hey, I picked up some Chinese.” She pointed to the take out containers set up on the coffee table. She was nursing her 3rd glass of red wine while curled up on the couch. “You were gone for more than a sec.” 

“Yeah I got Jon settled at my mom’s. Let’s slow down on the alcohol.” He grabbed the glass out of her hands. 

“Is my baby ok?” Lois looked at her husband with misty eyes. 

“Yeah, he’s wrapped in heating pads, eating dinner rolls while my mom massages his legs,” Clark informed his tipsy wife. “He wants his Batman PJs washed by the way.”

“I bet he wants you or Mrs. Kent to wash them,” Lois mocked. 

“No, he said specifically to ask you to wash them for tomorrow,” Clark corrected her. “Because even if he’s mad at you. He still wants you to take care of him. You’re his mom.” Clark sighed. “The reason I wanted to talk with you is because what you said to him was hurtful,” Clark explained. “I know you didn’t mean it that way, but you have to be careful with what you say when referring to his gifts. He’s sensitive about them.” 

Lois got up to start on her task. “I don’t want to hurt him. When you brought him down, he looked like he was in so much pain, and I realized how much I don’t understand about my own baby.” Lois started sobbing. “I just didn’t want him to feel like he did when he killed the cat.”

“Look, Lois, I understand and somewhat agree with your concerns, but I feel like there is a better solution than all or nothing,” Clark explained. “I want him to have the normal childhood experiences I never got to have,” he admitted. 

“You’re right. He should have a normal life,” Lois agreed. 

“I think the best solution would be to monitor his practices and games and practice with him,” Clark suggested. 

“Yeah that seems fair,” Lois agreed.

“Good, I’m going to check on our kid.” Clark got out his phone. 

Clark: how’s Jon?  
Mom: asleep. Passed out halfway through the massage.  
Clark: wanna keep him or should I take him home?  
Mom: I don’t mind either way.  
Clark: I’ll ask Lois.  
Mom: ok. 

“He’s asleep at my mom’s; Should I get him or not?” Clark asked. 

“I want to kiss my baby goodnight,” Lois announced. 

“Alright I’ll go get him then.” Clark got up from the couch and sped out the door. 

************************

Clark returned home with a bag of heating pads over on shoulder and his son’s sleeping body over the other. He set down the bag and walked to where he left Lois. 

When Clark came upon her sleeping body, he smiled. He really was only gone for 5 minutes and she was already passed out; it was kind of funny. Clark sped Jon up to their room and tucked his son in on Lois’ side, so he could keep an eye on him over night. He sped back down to drape a blanket over his sleeping wife. 

Clark cleaned up the Chinese leftovers and put the dishes in the sink before heading up to bed himself. He checked to see if Jon was still sleeping soundly as he crawled in next to him. 

************************

Lois woke up on the couch slightly dazed till she figured out she had fallen asleep waiting for clark. She walked up to Jon’s room to see if he was in there to find it empty. She swallowed a little bit of panic, deciding she would check to see if Clark was even there. 

She opened the door to find her husband and son safe and sound, just waking up to the sound of the opening door. 

“Good morning,” she greeted as she crawled in between the two.

“Morning,” Jon said groggily as he figured out who was talking to him and where he was. 

“Good morning, honey. How’s the hangover?” Clark quipped. 

“I’ve had way worse,” Lois laughed. 

“How you feelin’, baby.” Lois rubbed her son’s leg. 

“Still a little sore but not as bad as yesterday,” Jon answered. 

“Good.” Lois smiled. “Your Dad and I talked about soccer last night. We agreed you could play if you are careful and you do everything we say on the matter. Ok?” 

“Really!” He exclaimed excitedly. 

“Yes, when your feeling better we can start practicing,” Clark added. 

“Awesome! Thank you!” Jon hugged both of his parents. 

“Ok, I’m gonna go get ready for work,” Lois stated as she crawled off the bed. “I’ll see you tonight, and you and your dad can teach me the secret method of cramp soothing.” 

“Bye, mom.” Jon gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Bye, honey.” Clark went for his on the lips.

“I’m gonna make breakfast and put your pjs in the dryer. Get some more sleep.” Clark sped downstairs to complete his tasks as Jon curled back up under the blankets to fall into a blissful sleep.


End file.
